Kill Draco Vol 1
by PineappleCube
Summary: They killed her daughter, she's out to get revenge and kill them off one by one. A revenge story, based on Kill Bill, Hermione as the Bride, Draco as Bill.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is written by JK Rowling. Kill Bill is a Quentin Tarantino film, based on the character the Bride, which was thought of by Quentin Tarantino and Uma Thurman._

**Kill Draco- Vol. 1 **

**Prologue**

_"Revenge is a dish best served cold."-** Old Klingon Proverb**_

The sound of heavy breathing, filled a chapel,

"Do you find me sadistic?" A man's voice questioned,

A woman on the floor looked up. She had quite obviously just taken a beating, there was blood and bruises all over her face, her white bridal gown was covered in red, sticky blood and torn. The hand belonging to the man reached out holding a handkerchief with the name, Draco, embroidered onto the brilliant white fabric in dark forest green swirling letters. He begins to tenderly wipe the blood away from the beautiful, young woman's face,

"I bet I could fry an egg on your head about now." He said, "If I wanted to." More and more of her creamy white face is as exposed from the splattering of blood as he talks,

"No Granger, I'd like to believe, even now, you're aware enough to know there isn't a trace of sadism in my actions... Okay - maybe towards these jokers-" He gestured towards the people lying in the chapel, "But not you."

Draco is bent over the woman from behind. Four others in black suits, three female, and one male, are standing over her. Around the Bride, and the five assassins of some sort, is a collection of bodies lying in a pool of their own blood. The wedding chapel has been decorated by blood, death, gunfire, and wand damage. The Bride's face was now absent of blood, yet cuts, and bruises still remain.

"No Granger, at this moment, this is me at my most masochistic"

The Bride looks up at the man stood over her,

"Draco, I'm pregnant. It's your baby" As soon as the last syllable left her mouth, a loud bang ricocheted around the chapel, the Bride received a bullet from a muggle gun into the side of her head.

* * *

Woo! New fic, after just watching Kill Bill for the like seventy seventh time, a plot formulated in my head. And voila! Kill Draco is born. I'm not sure whether this idea has been used before, and if it has, sorry. Okay, for those of you who have watched Kill Bill, the Harry Potter character that is O-ren Ishii will be Pansy Parkinson, Vernita Green (Jeanne Bell) will be Mechant (Pronounced Meecharnt) Avery (Avery the death eater's daughter), Elle Driver will be Lychorida (She was nurse to Marina in Pericles by Shakespeare) Rookwood (Rookwood's daughter), Budd will be Blaise Zabini. They're the D.i.V.A.S- Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, Seen as all of them are slytherins except Hermione; I decided I might as well keep the D.i.V.A.S thing. This chapter was based heavily on the script, but from now onwards it'll be mostly my writing. Tell me what you think in a review, if you can, because it would mean a lot to me, and whether you think I should carry on. I know it's short, but it's a prologue. 

::Hands out muffins, as always::

-P.C


	2. '2'

Okay, New chapter, a _little_ history will come towards the end of this chapter. Italics is flash back, or the Brideexplaining, I know your not stupid, so I'm not going to label it, I think it ruins the atmosphere of the story,

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is written by JK Rowling. Kill Bill is a Quentin Tarantino film, based on the character the Bride, which was thought of by Quentin Tarantino and Uma Thurman.

* * *

**Kill Draco- Vol. 1**

**Chapter one: "2"**

_"Revenge is a dish best served cold."- Old Klingon Proverb_

The Bride's eyes were fixed on a door. It was a big green door to a mansion. She got out of her car, she was wearing faded blue low ride jeans and a blue tank top with a black leather jacket which reached just above her waist. She had a pair of blue Nike trainers on. She walked up to the door, noticing children's toys strewn across the lawn. She stretched out a long finger and pressed down on the doorbell, making her finger redden slightly, a black woman the same age as the Bride opened the door,

_Inside the chapel, the women in the white dress just received a kick from the Japanese looking women, who like the others was wearing all black. Then a black woman sent a punch straight towards her face making her fly backwards. It was a younger version of the housewife on the doorstep._

The Bride sent a punch straight towards the black housewife's face. She went flying into the living room. The bride walked in and slammed the door behind her. She whipped the wand out of the holder on her black belt.

"Stupefy" The Housewife called out, and a red light span towards the Bride,

"Protego!" She shouted and the spell deflected off her and was sent towards a wall, leaving a crater in it. The Bride leapt forwards and tackled the Housewife, sending her flying towards the wall that she slid down onto a chair from horizontally.

The Housewife kicked the Bride's stomach, making her fly off her and into the glass coffee table making it shatter all over the floor. The Housewife got up, and as the Bride stood up, tackled her towards a cabinet full of swords, including one belonging to Salazar Slytherin, that had been a gift from Draco.

"Waddiwasi!" The Bride said viciously, making a glass paperweight fly towards the Housewife, the Housewife dodged it and it smashed against the wall,

"Wingardium LEVIOSA!" The Housewife shouted, and a crystal vase flew towards the Bride. It hit her on her cheek, which was covered in a mix of blood and sweat, just like the Housewife's. She fell backwards onto a wooden table. Which smashed in half. The Housewife flew towards the Bride, and sent a kick into her face, but it never connected with her face because the bride caught it with her hands. She then pulled the Housewife over with her own foot. She jumped on top of her and chocked her by putting her arm across her neck. The Housewife, clawed at the Bride's arm. She made choking sounds in the back of her throat then put her hands down grabbed the Bride's hips, bent over and pushed the bride over her head, then slipped her head out halfway through the roll, making her free to breath.

She touched her neck and ran over to the smashed cabinet, which had toppled onto the floor. A musky scent, filled the room. The Housewife grabbed Salazar Slytherin's sword, then the bride got up and pointed towards the cabinet,

"Accio samurai sword" A sword went flying towards her, she flipped her wand into it's holder like lightning, and caught the sword by the handle.

The pretty Housewife's face was covered in blood, and her eyes were stony with concentration from the battle she was having with the Bride. The Bride was exactly the same as the Housewife, covered in blood and sweat, and her eyes were cold from concentration from the duel.

The housewife lunged towards the Bride with the sword. The Bride pivoted her hips and brought her sword up to block blow. They stood face-to-face about 2 metres apart, waiting for the other one to move and make a mistake so they could stab into the other, and watch her bleed. There was a noise outside, and the Housewife looked at the Bride pleadingly. The front door opened, and both witches held their swords behind their backs.

"Hey honey, how was school?" She asked a beautiful black girl of around four,

"Mummy, what happened to you and the living room?"

"That good for nothin' dog of yours, got his little ass in here, and acted a damn fool, that's what happened!" She said in her sweet as honey mummy voice,

"Grums did?" She asked, somewhat confused, she starts to walk towards the living room,

"Now you can't come in here, there's glass everywhere" The Housewife says,

The girl looks at the Bride who also looks like she's been fighting, the Bride smiles at her,

"This is an old friend of mummy's, I haven't seen her for a very _long_ time" The Housewife said, still in her mummy's voice,

"Hello sweety" The Bride said in a strong American accent, she told the girl her name, then asked the girl her name,

"Her name is Fili," The Housewife said,

"Fili, what a pretty name. And such a pretty beholder" The Bride said sweetly, "How old are you darling?" The girl just stared at the blood-smattered woman,

"Fili, she asked you a question!"

"I'm four" Fili said,

"I had a daughter once, she'd have been about your age now. Maybe, you two, would have played together?"

"Now, Fili, we have a lot to catch up on" She walked over to her daughter, and with her free hand patter her head, "Some grown up talk. So you go to your room, and don't come out until I tell you to." She said, crouched by her baby daughter, the four year old didn't move, the Housewife snapped her fingers in the child's face,

"Filia, bedroom, this minute!" The girl ran upstairs, and they heard the door slam,

"Coffee?" The Housewife asked,

"Sure" They both threw the swords down, and went into the kitchen, the Bride sits on a stool,

_This Housewife is Abbigail Smith; married to Daily Prophet reported David Smith, with daughter Filia Smith. Back when I knew her, four years and six months ago, Lychorida Rookwood. Code name Saw Scaled Viper... Mine Inland Taipan. The saw scaled viper kills more Africans than all the other venomous African snakes, **combined. **One bite from a Taipan is enough to kill over 100 people or 250,000 mice, it's the most deadly snake in the world. SS Viper and Taipan for short. _

"Too late for a sorry then?" Lychorida asked,

"Correct. Did you guess you'd be seeing my pretty face around here?"

"Sort of. Draco contacted after you woke up and again after your little incident in Japan." She sighed, "Even I if I was sincere?"

"I have no doubt to your sincerity, Lychorida." She said calmly, Lychorida leant over and in an anguished whisper,

"Look Bitch, I need to know if you're going to fuck around with my baby girl upstairs."

"I wouldn't murder you in front of Filia, if that's what you're trying to enquire" She said,

"Well then you're a better person than Draco made you out to be"

"That's a show of Draco's ignorance when it comes to the subject of me" She spat his name out, she stared stonily at the woman opposite her, her old companion, "I'll wait for now, but not for long... Tomorrow at the latest, the usual Squad rules. No scamming, cheating, lying, and only the weapons of choice magical or muggle." She nodded,

"But-"

"Choose, tonight or tomorrow night" She said pitilessly,

"Tomorrow then" Lychorida said, resigning, she knew this was one fight she hadn't got control of, "I need to get Fili some cereal" She said, getting a bowl out of the cupboard, she reached into the cutlery draw and got out a spoon with a plastic handle with Marvin the Muggle on, she then reached for the cereal, and put her hand in the box. There was a loud gunshot; Hermione whipped her wand out,

"Stupefy!" She shouted, the bullet pierced the coffee cup and it shattered into a thousand pieces, which bewildered Lychorida. She reached into the other holder on her belt, pulled out an SOG, which is a long, double-edged knife that's sharp as a razor. Before Lychorida could even react the knife had pierced straight through her heart. The Bride stood over the woman, who had slid to the floor, and pulled her knife out, showing no mercy or regret. She grabbed the dishcloth and started to wipe the knife, she turned around to see Filia stood in the doorway,

"I didn't want you to see this. That was not my intention" The girl stood there, but she was not crying. "But your mother, she had it coming. I'm sorry you had to see this. But if when you grow up, you want revenge, just like I just got, I'll be waiting." And with that, apology, statement, and invitation she walked out of the room, and left the little girl to stare/mourn.

The Bride walked out of the house into the daylight. She took one last look at the house, and the toys on the lawn, and got into her car. She pulled out a small black notebook from the glove department. At the top it says in black felt tip pen. **Death List Five. **On the list there is five names, each with a number in a ring beside them written in red felt tip. The first name has been crossed out in black ink. The Bride grabs the black felt tip from the glove compartment, the second name reads,

****

**Lychorida Rookwood **

**S.S Viper**

She clutched the pen in her right hand, and puts a line through Lychorida's name. She puts the key in the engine, turns it, and drives away from the dead women's house.

* * *

**Hawkswell:** It might end up a romance between Hermione and Draco... But, I'm not telling yet. Thanks for the review though, chicken. 

**Rogue Almighty:** What a coincidence? Hehe! And an update the next day, so you can't really complain, lol! The movies rock, I can't believe how many people didn't like them, can you? Thanks for the review!

**Cye4Mouri: **Hey, I'm glad you like kill bill, and Hermione and Draco, means you should like this story... Oh I just gave some of the end, oh well, it was kind of obvious.

**Gryffindor620: **The movies are great aren't they? I can watch them over and over. Thanks for your faithful reviewing, all the time, on all my stories. It means so much to me!

**Carolyn:** Yeah, I mean the history has to be kept quite tight to the script, but the rest of it is really interesting to write. I still haven't managed to get _that _many original ideas in, but I will soon, that's a promise. Thanks for your review, and more of your curiosity will be indulged next chapter.

**LilPrincessMe2000:** Yeah, the idea is cool. I haven't seen it before, but i'm sure there will be another Kill Bill/Harry Potter crossover somewhere. I just can't wait to add some more creativity in next chapter, I'm really enthusiastic about thsi story. Thanks so much for your review.

::Hands out _more_ muffins::

-P.C


End file.
